looneytunesshowfandomcom-20200222-history
The Looney Tunes Show - Season One, Volume One
The Looney Tunes Show - Season One, Volume One was the first DVD release of The Looney Tunes Show and it was quickly announced two months and two days after the show premiered. It was released on September 28, 2011 and cost $14.97 for the first four episodes: #Best Friends #Members Only #The Jailbird and Jailbunny #The Fish and Visitors Press Release Source: toonzone What happens when Bugs Bunny and all his legendary Looney Tunes pals undergo a 21st century makeover? The result is The Looney Tunes Show, a hilarious new animated comedy series from Warner Bros. Animation which premiered in May on Cartoon Network and is now being released on DVD September 27, 2011, by Warner Home Video (WHV). Titled The Looney Tunes Show Season 1 Volume 1, this release will feature a selection of laugh-out-loud animated episodes from the new TV series and will retail for $14.97 SRP. In The Looney Tunes Show, screen icons Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck return in this all-new modern comedy series, joined by fan-favorite Looney Tunes characters. Bugs and Daffy haven't changed — but their living situation has. Bugs is as brazen, sarcastic and ahead-of-the-game as ever, and Daffy, despite his narcissistic, sociopathic and paranoid tendencies, is Bugs' best friend and seemingly permanent houseguest. No longer confined to seven-minute shorts, their larger-than-life personalities (and egos) offer an irreverent, comical take on our modern world and introduce a whole new realm of possibilities. Now Bugs and Daffy can wreak as much havoc at the grocery store or the DMV as they once did in the forest. Rounding out the cast are Porky Pig, Lola, Yosemite Sam, Foghorn Leghorn, the Tasmanian Devil, Marvin the Martian, Tweety, Sylvester, Granny, Gossamer and the newest character of the bunch, Daffy's no-nonsense girlfriend, Tina. The series also features Merrie Melodies — animated music videos of original songs spotlighting everyone from Elmer Fudd to Pepe Le Pew — plus all new adventures with the Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote in stunning CG. “The Looney Tunes Show Season 1 Volume 1 brings classic Looney Tunes to a brand-new generation of viewers and, while it stays true to the original cartoon, the look of the characters has been streamlined and updated with cutting-edge animation for a fresh and contemporary feel,” said Mary Ellen Thomas, WHV Executive Director Non-Theatrical Franchise. She added, “These characters have been with us for decades and it’s wonderful to see them continue evolving. We think both classic Looney Tunes aficionados and newer viewers will embrace The Looney Tunes Show. It’s a must-have DVD for anyone who appreciates great animation.” Episodes Included: 1) Best Friends 2) Members Only 3) The Jailbird and Jailbunny 4) The Fish and Visitors Merrie Melodies Included: 1) Grilled Cheese 2) Blow My Stack 3) I'm a Martian 4) Chicken Hawk Coyote/Road Runner CGI Included: 1) Bubble Trouble The Looney Tunes Show is executive produced by Sam Register (ThunderCats, MAD, Teen Titans, Ben 10, Batman: The Brave and the Bold). Spike Brandt (Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated, Duck Dodgers, Back at the Barnyard, Space Jam) and Tony Cervone (Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated, Duck Dodgers, Back at the Barnyard, Space Jam) serve as supervising producers. The series features the voice talent of Jeff Bergman (Tiny Toon Adventures, Family Guy,) as Bugs Bunny/Daffy Duck/Foghorn Leghorn/Sylvester/Tweety, Bob Bergen (Space Jam) as Porky Pig, Fred Armisen (Saturday Night Live) as Speedy Gonzales, Kristen Wiig (Saturday Night Live, Bridesmaids) as Lola, Jennifer Esposito (Blue Bloods) as Tina Russo, Maurice LaMarche (Futurama) as Yosemite Sam, June Foray (voice of Granny since the 1950s) as Granny, Jim Cummings (Winnie the Pooh, Tigger) as Tazmanian Devil, Billy West (Futurama) as Elmer Fudd, Roz Ryan (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) as The Witch, John Kassir (Rocket Power) as Pete Puma, Eric Bauza (Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel) as Marvin the Martian, Jess Harnell (Animaniacs) as Tosh Gopher, Rob Paulsen (Animaniacs) as Mac Gopher and Rene Auberjonis (The Little Mermaid, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine) as Pepe Le Pew. Season to date, The Looney Tunes Show is averaging over two million viewers in its Tuesday 8/7c time period on Cartoon Network. Summary Source: TVShowsonDVD The legendary Looney Tunes cartoons are getting a 21st century re-launch and a CGI overhaul for a new generation. The Looney Tunes Show on Cartoon Network is a new half-hour animated comedy series starring Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck. No longer confined to 7-minute shorts, Bugs and Daffy are out of the woods and living in the suburbs among such colorful neighbors as Yosemite Sam, Granny, Tweety and Sylvester. In addition to each episode's main story, The Looney Tunes Show also features "cartoons within a cartoon." The Tasmanian Devil, Speedy Gonzales, Marvin the Martian and other classic characters sing original songs in two-minute music videos called Merrie Melodies. Voices: Jeff Bergman, Bob Bergen, Fred Armisen, Kristen Wiig, Maurice Lamarche, June Foray, Jim Cummings, Rachel Dratch, Billy West, Roz Ryan, John Kassir, Eric Bauza, Jess Harnell, Rob Paulsen, and Rene Auberjonois. Category:DVDs Category:Merchandise